For The Good Of The Ship
by The Frisky Firelily
Summary: If Mal really knew what he'd been up to Jayne would have been dead by now. The inbetween of 'Daddy Knows Best' and 'Tussle'. SMUT NC-17 NSFW


**TITLE: **For The Good of The Ship

**DISCLAIMER: **Not mine

**A/N: **So instead of concentrating in class I couldn't resist writing this. The time between 'Tussle' and 'Daddy Knows Best'…so, needless to say…smut. Yeah. Smut.

* * *

"Oh girly, the things I'm gonna do fer my ship."

Jayne could recognise the false bravado of a first timer anywhere. River's mouth may have been quirked in a sultry smile and her body on display but her eyes gave her away. They held all the nervous, slightly anxious anticipation that accompanied witnessing a full grown male standing shirtless in your bunk eye fucking you into next Tuesday.

It'd be enough to make any girl nervous.

He smirked, liking the way the air in her spartan room was scented with sweat and vanilla and the slightest hint of fear. Just a narrow bed and a large dresser with the little bits and pieces girls seemed to collect from nowhere, an axe suspended over the bed like some kind of trophy.

He thought briefly about double checking that she really wanted this but his blood was boiling and for all the mild fear in her eyes she still wasn't backing down from his challenge. He ran his eyes over her form. Lean and lithe, fair bit slimmer than he usually liked his women but the small breasts were ruttin' pristine and those legs just went for days.

Panties and combat boots.

Perfect.

He saw her shiver slightly and knew it wasn't just from the air cooling her sweat slicked skin, and made his decision about how to approach this.

He gestured to the wall behind her. "Plant yer hands."

"_Shenmne?"_

She looked at him confusedly so he stepped forward quickly, splaying his fingers over her ribcage and picking her up, turning her midair so she was facing the wall. He drew up both arms, liking the way her thin little wrists disappeared into his massive paws, slamming her hands into the wall with just the hint of too much pressure.

"I said, plant yer gorram hands."

He bent down so his lips growled into her ear, liking the way she shivered against him, her eyes closing.

"Yer eyes, open 'em."

She did as she was told, licking her lips nervously as he stepped back for a second as one hand remained locked around her wrists, enjoying the view. Girl might've been a bit on the skinny side but there was no mistaking a fine rear like that; immaculate. He stepped forward again, pulling her damp hair to one side and running his teeth over her exposed neck.

More shivering.

Perfect.

He nudged her legs just past shoulder width apart with his still booted foot, keeping one hand around her wrists and trailing the other til it was resting around her throat. He could feel her rapid heartbeat in her neck, calloused fingers running over smooth, porcelain skin.

He gave her one chance. "Ya sure yer up fer this girly?"

He rubbed against her, letting her feel just how up for it he was, and she shuddered as she nodded once.

Her voice was a tiny whisper as her breathing hitched. "Yes."

"Good answer."

He let his hand move from her neck down to the valley between her breasts, slipping his thumb to stroke the underside of one rounded globe. His massive frame swamped her lither body, her back shivering against his heated chest as he slipped his fingers up and over one dusky nipple.

The tiniest gasp escaped her lips and he chuckled darkly against her neck, keeping her wrists secure as he pinched at her soft flesh. The gasp turned into a sighing moan as he moved from one to the other, enjoying the ease with which he could play this particular instrument. She was sighing and whimpering now as he plucked at the supple flesh, a moan of disappointment sounding when he let his hand trail down over her stomach.

His tone had dropped to a husky growl, the feel of smooth flesh and sound of quiet whimpers making him harder than ever. "Easy there girl."

He reached her black cotton panties, skimming a finger down and loving the way she jumped under his hand. He repeated the action, enjoying her gasps as he trailed a thumb along the hem of her underwear and slipped underneath.

"_Ma de_, girl, yer soakin'."

She whimpered against his arm as he traced a finger along the slick inner folds, skimming over her clit just often enough to hear her breathing turn to pants. He kept a thumb there and carefully pushed a finger inside, eyes damn near crossing at the tight, wet resistance that enveloped him. She squirmed against his hand, ragged pants and gasps singing through the otherwise silent room as he began to pump one, then two fingers into her, thumb keeping up its light grazing of her clit.

He watched the side of her face as her eyes kept screwing shut in pleasure, mouth forming a perfect little circle as she whimpered and hissed. He felt her wrists jerk and pressed them harder into the wall, her body writhing against him as he slowly worked her, breathing become sharper and less stable as he moved slightly faster. Every writhe, every squirm, every twitch had her rear rubbing against his crotch, leaving him to bite his lip hard enough to draw blood. Those sighs were becoming soft cries as she moved closer and closer to the precipice.

Suddenly her entire body went rigid and the softest, sweetest, most surprised little moan echoed from her lips as she crashed over the edge, head dropping back against his chest as she gasped out his name. Her inner walls were fluttering around his fingers and his hand was damned near drenched with her and all he knew was he'd do anything to hear that noise again and again and again.

Still, he had a more pressing issue at hand, and those perfect lips were just going to waste as she slowly came down off her high. He removed his hand from her underwear, wrapping his arm around her waist to keep her from falling as she slowly came back to herself.

She seemed to be trying to talk but he shook his head, goatee scratching against the skin of her neck as he leant close.

"Uh uh, girl, I ain't even close ta finished with ya yet."

He drew her wrists away from the wall and turned her, pinning them over her head and running his eyes over her flushed skin. She was still breathing heavily, eyes hooded with lust and her lips slightly parted in release and anticipation of his next move.

The sound of his zipper opening rang through the bunk.

He smirked. "On yer knees, girl."

He released her wrists as she knelt on shaky legs, hands falling to either side pocket as her eyes went wide. She nervously wrapped a small hand around his length, staring for a moment as she felt the weight, the girth, and he let her examine slowly. Those tentative touches were driving him mad and he braced one arm on the wall, feeling the heat from where hers had lay only moments before.

The other he slipped through her hair, not pulling her forward, just wanting to feel those damp, silky locks between his fingers as she stared up at him, running her tongue along the underside of his cock. He bit back a curse, eyes locked on hers as she slowly began to move her mouth over him, pink lips wrapped around his dick and gorramit if she wasn't looking like she was made for this.

Well, her brother said she was a genius.

She quirked a brow at his last thought, humming approvingly when he hissed as she began to move her mouth faster, one hand wrapped around the base of his cock as the other slid up his bare stomach, nails biting into his skin.

"_Ta ma de, cao, _fuck…"

He could barely breathe as she kept up her pace, taking him in a little further each time and never moving those big brown eyes from his own. He felt it starting long before he was ready for this to finish, and bit his lip in an attempt to think of anything else before he stopped her.

His voice sounded hoarse and ragged as he tried to warn her to cease her movements. "Girl…"

Her eyes narrowed deviously and she tightened her grip, lips and tongue moving in perfect unison as she stroked and sucked and licked as if she'd been doing this for years, plucking every wayward thought from his mind and turning it into physical pleasure.

"Girl…"

He had to remove his hand from her hair before he tried to pull her closer, slamming it next to his other as she twisted her head slightly in a way that had him seeing stars. The climax hit him like a freight train, ripping through his body and sending an almost pained growl through his throat as he came, eyes still locked with hers as she kept up her motions, swallowing every last ruttin' drop.

She began to ease as his forehead slammed into the wall, cursing his now semi-hard cock as it voiced its appreciation for the sight of River Tam on her knees trapped against a wall. She pulled back, smirking smugly, and a warning growl ripped through the bunk as he bent, wrapping large hands around her ribs once more and slamming her into the wall.

"Damn girl, a body'd be thinkin' you'd been doin' that fer years."

She cocked her head. "Fast learner."

He smirked. "Ain't ya just."

He used one arm to keep her there as the other tore away her panties, hitching her high enough to sling her legs over his shoulders and bringing her to his face. His stubble rasped against her thighs and she whimpered, hands slayed against the wall and roof in an attempt to balance herself. She was already wet again as he slid his tongue against her, that same surprised gasp like music to his ears as he licked and sucked and bit at her.

That ragged panting was back, echoing through the bunk as she squirmed and hissed, climax fast approaching as he ravaged an area that had barely had time to cool. When it hit he was ready for it, tearing away just as it started and loving the keening moan that slipped from her lips as he left her wanting. He dropped her down so her legs were wrapped tightly around his hips, pausing for a second to collect himself as she shifted that slick, hot centre against him.

He turned with her still in his arms, sweeping his free arm across her dresser and sending her things before setting her down, turning her so she was bent over the polished wood.

For a second he reflected that this dresser could not have been a more perfect height. Even had a little stool for her to stand on, bringing her to his height.

How thoughtful.

"Ya know what ta do girl."

She obediently planted both hands on the dresser and he pushed her til her stomach and breasts were flat against the cool surface, dropping one hand between her legs and enjoying her answering whimper as she squirmed against him, his other hand pushing his cargos down quickly.

"No turnin' back now girly."

She shook her head, pushing back slightly so her bare ass was rubbing against his dick and he growled, moving back slightly before pushing up into her hard and fast. A gasp of pain and pleasure tore through her lips as he pierced her barrier, filling her, and he stayed very still for a second to keep from coming like a teenager at the feeling of her tight, wet channel strangling his cock.

"Fuck girl…"

Her answering stuttered moan made him shift his hand against her clit, turning the still slightly pained noise into a hiss of pleasure as he began to pump in and out of her. Her hands scrabbled for purchase against the smooth surface and he gripped one pale shoulder as she began to push back against him, increasing his pace. Her stilted gasps were feral and wild and he sped up, pounding into her hard as she thrashed and writhed against him, giving back as good as she was getting and then some.

Mal's perfect ruttin' princess, bare as and fucking like a wild cat.

Even with those wild cries something was still missing, and he brought her up, flipping her over carefully so she was facing him as he pushed inside her. One thin arm was wrapped around the back of the dresser as she hitched a leg over his shoulder, his eyes nearly crossing at the display of flexibility.

"Fuck, ya like that, ungh, girl?"

She was gasping and panting as she struggled to speak through his hard thrusting. "Y-y-yes, _ma de_, p-p-please Jay-ne hard-er."

He couldn't help but comply as her head dropped back and suddenly he realized what he wanted because those pink lips were beckoning and he couldn't fight the urge to taste them for a second longer. He wrapped one arm under her and around her waist, pulling her flush against him, his other hand braced against the table as he pounded into her.

Her eyes went wide as they met his and through the gasping she managed to smile shyly and given everything they'd done in this room damned if that wasn't the hottest thing he'd ever seen. Silken skin flushed and slick with sweat and her hair damp and tangled around her face and her arms wrapped around his neck for support and body bare except for her boots and she still smiled shyly.

Perfect.

He bent his head to press his lips to hers, perfect softness salty with sweat. He kissed her hard as she opened her mouth to him, never letting up the relentless thrusting that was pushing them both closer and closer as he tasted her warm mouth, tongues duelling.

Complete.

Those lips were like nothing he'd ever felt before and suddenly he knew if he died right now he'd be alright with it because she was kissing him back with everything she had and damned if that didn't just make the room spin. This violent, hellcat of a girl was like none other and if he got to spend the rest of his life tasting this and feeling her he'd be a happy man and from the way she was sighing against his mouth and crying her pleasure and his name into his lips and running her fingers through his hair he thought maybe she wouldn't mind too much either.

He pulled back for a second as he felt her muscles begin to flutter around him and couldn't help but stare as she came apart in his arms, screaming his name out as she clutched at him. His eyes widened and he slammed his lips into hers to reluctantly cut off the noise, feeling his own body begin to tighten as he pulled back and tried to form words.

"River, I-"

She ran a hand over his cheek and suddenly her face was horrified, though he didn't see it from where he was buried against her neck. "Daddy's coming."

"Ungh, fuck, yeah he is baby-"

She slapped his shoulder. "No no no Daddy's coming!"

And that was all the warning he got before he was ripped straight from her and thrown backwards out of them room, hard as a rock and so close a strong gust of wind would likely have finished him off.

"'Tross get some gorram clothes on so I can yell at ya properly!"

A boot thumped onto the back of his neck and Jayne glared up into Mal's furious eyes, and his slightly scarier side arm. Someone tossed his clothes to him and he was briefly relieved that he'd kept his boxers on because he didn't think breaking another of Mal's rules would be the smartest of ideas at the moment.

Course, all things considered, it might be one he'd get in less trouble for breaking.

The bedroom door had slammed shut and River was swearing a blue streak behind it, words that would have made Jayne blush if he hadn't seen her face when she came and damned but that image was gonna be burned there for a while. Her voice sounded frustrated and infuriated and still ragged and breathy and he fought the urge to chuckle because Mal wasn't likely to take kindly to that.

As the Captain began to berate her, foot and side arm never leaving Jayne's neck and forehead, the merc couldn't help but grin.

Largely because if Mal knew everything Jayne had done with the girl the merc would be dead by now.

Honestly, he was getting off pretty lightly.

River threw out a curse word that made Mal's eyes pop.

"An' another thing, young lady, I ever hear ya use a word like that again an' I'll give ya a hidin', don't care how old you are!"

As the rest of the crew entered to see what all the noise was about Jayne smirked, running a tongue over his teeth and enjoying the remnants of her lips.

Hell of a tussler, that one.


End file.
